Secretos del pasado, que deberian ser olvidados
by Iria-chan74
Summary: Tenma intenta que Aki valla a sus partidos , pero siempre pone alguna escusa para no ir...Asi que Aoi,Tenma y Shinsuke se pondran a investigar sobre el pasado de Aki y ese alguien que le impide ir a los partidos de fútbol-


Hola a todos/as soy nueva en fanfiction y he decidido que mi primer fic sea de AkixEndo ya que la considero la mejor pareja de la serie aun que no haya tenido por desgracia final feliz , espero que os guste , y ¡muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos que prefieren ser olvidados.<strong>

-¡Aki-nee! –Grito un chico peli –castaño de unos 14 años de edad

-Dime Tenma, ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo esta última con una gran sonrisa

-¿Vas a venir? Hoy es el día en el que me prometiste venir a verme jugar la final.

-Tenma yo…no sé si podre ir…lo siento.

-Como que no vas a venir, me lo prometiste Aki-nee, nunca vienes a verme jugar al fútbol y ya estoy cansado de que me ocultes la verdad. ¿Por qué no vienes a verme nunca?

-Me gustaría ir a todos los partidos , pero hay un motivo por el que no puedo ir…

-¿Qué motivo? pensaba que te gustaba mucho el fútbol.

-No tiene nada que ver con el fútbol...Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. –Fue lo último que dijo ya que salía ha hacer la compra.

Tenma no entendía porque Aki siempre pusiese escusas para no ir a los partidos. Mientras Tenma estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras iba camino del instituto, no se dio cuenta de que dos personas le escuchaban.

¡Averiguaré que le pasa a Aki-nee!

-¿Qué le pasa a Aki? ¿No sera nada malo no?-dijo preocupada una chica peli-azul al escuchar eso de su mejor amigo.

-¡Tenma dinos que le pasa a Aki!-dijo un chico con una banda de color celeste.

-¡AH! ¿Aoi? ¿Shinsuke? Que susto no hagais eso nunca más.

-¡Eso te pasa a ti por pensar en voz alta!-le reprocho Aoi.

-Dejaros de tonterías , ¿Tenma que le pasa a Aki?-dijo Shinsuke con cara seria.

-Pues la verdad…es que no lo se , pero tiene que ser algo con alguien o algo que esta en los partidos…

-Tenma no entiendo nada esplicate mejor…-le dijo Aoi bastante confusa por la contestación de su amigo.

-Les cuenta todo.

- ¿No será algo que la pasara en el pasado?-dijo Shinsuke

-Yo creo que Shinsuke tiene razón…y si le preguntamos al entrenador Endo el conocia muy bien a Aki ya que eran compañeros de clase y amigos…-dijo Aoi muy decidida.

-Teneis razón después del entrenamiento , preguntaré al entrenador.

-Oh no vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Shinsuke

Tenma , Aoi y Shinsuke empezaron a correr porque llegaban tarde a clase.

**Después del entrenamiento...**

- Entrenador Endo ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro ¿que sucede? tienes muy mala cara...

-Estoy preocupado por una amiga mia...que tu tambien conoces...

-¿Y quien es esa amiga?-dijo Endo bastante confundido.

- Es...Aki Kino , no se que le ocurre le he pedido que viniera a verme a los partidos y siempre me pone escusas para no venir y como erais muy amigos tal vez...sabias algo que le pasará a Aki-nee con el fútbol o con alguien...¡Por fabor si sabes algo dimelo!

-¡¿Aki? Lo siento Tenma... hace 4 años que no se nada de ella y dudo que vuelva a saber algo de ella...-decia mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia a su casa.

-Adios Tenma cuento contigo en el partido de mañana.

-Pero Entrenador Endo...

Aoi y Shinsuke habian oido todo ya que se habian escondido detras de un arbol , y cuando vieron a Endo irse salieron para hablar con su amigo.

-Tenma yo creo que oculta algo...-dijo Shinsuke.

-Yo también lo pienso pero ni Aki-nee ni Endo dicen nada asi que ¡ No voy a conseguir saber que pasa!

-No te rindas Tenma tengo buenas noticias estan relacionadas con Otonashi Haruna..dijo Aoi muy emocionada.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Aki-nee con la profesora Otonashi?

-Ahh...Tenma algunas veces eres mas corto , eran amigas ella tiene que saber algo de lo que le paso a Aki.

-Pero ya se ha ido tendremos que esperar a mañana.

-¡No te desanimes Tenma ! ¡Mañana empezaremos con la OSA ''Opreración Secreto de Aki''.

-Shinsuke ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Tenma.

- Si se ha metido demasiado en el papel de detective ¡Corre Tenma!

Entonces Tenma y Shinsuke empezaron a correr.

- ¡Hey esperarme ! -gritaba Aoi mientras corria detras de ellos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no a aparecido nada de EndAki pero os prometo que en el siguiente abra mucho , bueno si os gusta darme un review y sobre todo vuestra opinión cualquiera me vale y eso ¡ Hasta el proximo fic!^^<strong>

**Dislaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! me pertenecen pertenecen a Level-5 ,si me pertenecieran Aki seria de Endo y Endo de Aki.**


End file.
